Jason X
|language = English |budget = $14,000,000 |gross = |preceded_by = Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) |followed_by =Freddy vs. Jason (2003) | rating = 4.4 | imagecat = Jason X}} Jason X is a 2001 science fiction/slasher film, and the tenth in the Friday the 13th ''film series, starring Kane Hodder as the undead mass murderer Jason Voorhees. The film made $16,951,798 worldwide. Thus far, it is the last appearance of Kane Hodder in the role of Jason Voorhees. The film was conceived by Todd Farmer and was the only pitch he gave to the studio for the movie, having suggested sending Jason into space as means to advance the franchise while ''Freddy vs. Jason was still in development hell. Plot The time is the near future. A team of government scientists working at the Crystal Lake Research Facility have finally captured the notorious and seemingly indestructible killer Jason Voorhees. In order to at least contain Jason, the plan is to freeze him in cryogenic suspension; but, as usual, things go horribly wrong and he breaks free to resume his murderous ways. The sole survivor of this latest rampage, Rowan, manages to lure Jason into the cryogenic chamber, but before she can complete the process and escape, she is mortally wounded and frozen in time along with Jason. Two years later a somehow escaped Jason Vorhees is lored into the cryogenic chamber by a boy named Treston Sutton, but do to the chamber leak Treston is frozen in time along with Jason and Rowan. Flash forward over four hundred years to 2455. The place is Old Earth, now a contaminated planet abandoned for centuries, a world of violent storms, toxic land masses and poisoned seas. Yet humans have returned to the deadly place they once fled; not to live, but to research the artifacts of the lost civilizations that caused this enormous environmental disaster. Little does the most recent landing party of interplanetary explorers realize the fate that awaits them when they stumble upon an unusual find from a primitive technological age. The student explorers, led by Archaeology Professor Lowe and their tech-droid KAY-EM 14, enter the ancient underground remains of the Crystal Lake Research Facility. There, they make a major archaeological discovery: three frozen ancestors; a beautiful young woman, a large man wearing a strange mask, and a little boy. There's only one problem: the auto-regeneration procedure has somehow been triggered. The frozen cry-jell is melting like a block of ice and soon the three bodies will thaw and deteriorate! With time running out, the young explorers return to their starship and blast-off for Earth II, where they are surprisingly able to revive Rowan, the young woman and Treston, the little boy. But very soon, these students will come face-to-face with a shocking, totally new form of evil as Jason comes back to life as well and begins to silently stalk them through the corridors of the spacecraft. Once they see Jason is alive and has killed someone aboard the ship, Sergeant Brodski leads an attack force against Jason, but all his troops are killed and he is injured. Afterwards, Jason kills the pilot of the ship causing it to crash into the space station, Solaris. The ship survives but Solaris is destroyed. Professor Lowe, who is trying to make money off Jason, is killed when Jason takes his old machete back, and goes after the students. One of them, Kinsa, tries to escape in a shuttle but crashes into the hull, damaging it. An android named Kay Em fights Jason and defeats him, destroying his right arm, left leg, and most of his head. However, the hull begins to bleed out, which will result in core implosion. Help is sent for, and Sergeant Brodski is found and healed at a medical station. They decide to escape to the other side of the ship and wait there until the shuttle arrives, and plan to separate from the damaged side by destroying the bridges. However, a medical station turns Jason into a cyborg with a metal hockey mask. This time he gains the advantage over Kay Em and punches her head off. Everyone escapes to the other side of the bridge except Waylander, who detonates the explosives planted there, destroying the bridge. Jason punches through the wall of the ship, causing Janessa to be sucked into space (through a grate). When the shuttle arrives, the door it is docked to won't open due to a power failure, so Brodski goes outside to fix it. Rowan, Treston, and Tsunaron distract Jason with a simulation of Camp Crystal Lake. Finally they enter the shuttle, but Brodski is not able to get in before the shuttle leaves. The ship explodes, sending Jason flying straight toward the shuttle. However, Brodski intercepts him and they both go flying toward Earth 2 and are burned up in its atmosphere. Rowan,Treston, Tsunaron, and Kay Em head for Earth 2 inside the shuttle, and two campers see what's left of Jason and Brodski land in the lake. By the time they land in the lake, all that remains is Jason's mask. List of Deaths Cast Production With Freddy vs. Jason in development hell, Producer Sean S. Cunningham was so frustrated that he decided to make another Friday movie. Todd Farmer who was an aspiring writer in Hollywood met with Cunningham about writing a script for the proposed 10th film, which eventually became this project. Filming Filming began on March 6, 2000 and ended in April 30, 2000 in Toronto, Ontario. Filming took place in an abandoned military base in the outskirts of Toronto. The special effects were done by ToyBox Canada. Sequel Todd Farmer mentioned the possibility of a sequel back in 2003. but the proposed sequel never happened. Deleted scenes *The fight between Jason and Kayem was originally longer. It was trimmed for pacing reasons. *Filmed was a short scene in the beginning where the girlfriend (Tracey) of the soldier (Johnson) guarding Jason brings him brownies and a blanket. She then has him take pictures of her with the sedated Jason until Rowan comes in and chews them out. It also revealed how Jason broke free (when the soldier put the blanket over him, it pulled free an IV line feeding Jason sedatives). *Region 1 DVD commentary notes scenes that were edited to avoid an NC-17 rating. The scenes are: **A less bloodier take of Dr. Wimmer's spear through stomach scene. **A very small amount of frames were removed from the shot of Adrienne's head after it was shattered(the bloody stump). **The scene where the Grunt get "screwed" was edited to remove some more footage of his body spinning down the giant screw. **Other than those scenes, all other death scenes are fully uncut, including the Grunt who is disemboweled! Trivia *Jason Voorhees goes up in space, like many other horror icons. *Also like many horror icons (though usually the more monstrous ones like xenomorphs and graboids) someone tries to make money off Jason, and gets killed by him in the end. *In Freddy vs. Jason, Jason's hockey mask is completely undamaged (as opposed to its state in Jason Goes to Hell, its restoration possibly being caused by his death or resurrection), and does not have the scar where Chris hit him with an axe. However, in this film, it does have the scar (but is otherwise undamaged), though it does appear a bit longer than in previous films. It is likely that (by coincidence) he got this scar from something else, most likely an execution attempt. But it is unknown if its cano or non canon. *The character Tsunaron is in love with Kay Em, the android. *According to the "jump to death" menu on the DVD, Jason dies twice in this movie: Once when his head is blown off by Kay Em (in which the machine rebuilds him as Uber Jason), and once when he burns up in Earth 2's atmosphere. *This movie combines the slasher genre with the science fiction genre. Videos Jason X (2001) Trailer External links * * * * Category:Friday the 13th films Category:2001 films Category:Killer films Category:Slasher films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:Sci-Fi horror films